legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean
The Legend of Heroes V: Cagesong of the Ocean redirects here. This is because of the North American naming system. The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean, known as in Japan, is a computer role-playing game originally developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. It is the second game in regards to the timeline in the "Gagharv Trilogy." It was originally released for Microsoft Windows in 1999 and was remade for Playstation Portable in 2006. In a phenomenon in releasing the game in American shores, it was labeled as the third game, when it is actually the fifth in the series. Story This takes place in Weltluna, the third realm in Gagharv, seven years after and forty-nine years before . It centers around Forte, Una and McBain and their quest to seeking Leone's Resonance Stones. Characters *'Forte:' The protagonist. A village boy from Racos Palma living inside of a wrecked ship, that his father has changed into a house. Forte lives together with his parents and his grandfather McBain, and enjoys fishing, playing instruments, and playing with his childhood friend Una. After his parents ask him to, Forte decides to follow his grandfather on a journey to visit all the towns, villages and cities on the continent. He plays the kithara and fights with a sword. *'Una:' The heroine. Forte's childhood friend that lives in Racos Palma with her parents. Even though her parents fight a lot, Una is a very happy girl, that often helps out at the local dyestuff factory. Una has liked Forte since the first time she saw him, but lately, these feelings have gotten stronger and stronger. Una wants to confess her love for Forte, but this isn't very easy for her, since Forte seems to be avoiding long conversations when the two of them are alone. She plays the piccolo and fights with a bow. *'McBain:' Forte's grandfather and a veteran troubadour that was very famous a long time ago. Before he gets too old, McBain wants to go on a long journey, to try and collect all of the legendary Resonance Stones that have been scattered around the world by Leone Friedrich Richter. His wish is changed into reality one day, when he finds a magic map displaying all of the stones' current locations. McBain is a man that has many good jokes, and likes young girls more than anything else. He plays the harp and fights with his fists. *'Jan & Rick:' Jan the dog is the fourth main character in Cagesong of the Ocean. A very kind creature who gives food to other hungry animals. Later in the game, Jan gets a new friend, when he meets a desert rat named Rick who rides on his head for the remainder of the story. Jan isn't able to equip weapons or armor, but does a good job in battles anyway. *'Shao:' An old friend of McBain. Plays the accordion. Fights with a hammer. *'Rachel:' Shao's daughter and a vocalist. Throws knives in battle. *'Altos:' A baker who plays the violin. He beats Forte in the Pinzel Recital. Like Forte, Altos also uses a sword. He happens to be the brother of Aria. *'Aria :' A maiden of the Water Tribe. Her song has the power to heal and dispel evil. Fights with a rod. Sister to Altos. *'Palman:' An officer in the Numeros Army. Highly respected by his subordinates. Fights with a spear. He is actually Sir Ektor, prince of the Numeros Empire. *'Aida:' A skilled puppeteer who live in Ecure. She can use her puppets to fight for her in battle, but is also skilled with a spear. *'Duorl:' Prince of Burodain. One of the last of the Water Tribe descendants. Fights with sword and plays a flute. Has the "Time" resonance stone. Cameo Characters *'Mitchell:' A mysterious mage from Tirasweel sometimes referred to as Michel (from "Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch"), where he appears an old man giving a silver dagger to Chris and Jurio for their pilgrimage. In the game, he joins Mile and Avin's party where he calms a storming sea which inspired Thomas (Sailor Thomas back then) to cross the stormy seas that divides El Phildin and Weltluna. Thomas, Michel, Avin and Mile succeed in crossing the storm and first meets the party in town of the Water Tribe. *'Thomas:' First helps your party masquerading as 'Jack Slade' a noble, on Ryutom Island. When Forte and the party meet up with him again, Slade calls himself 'Helon Fred' after the con-man in the book series. However, he is really Captain Thomas from "A Tear of Vermillion" and in Weltluna to investigate an unknown phenomenon. *'Avin:' One of the main characters from "A Tear of Vermillion". He helps the gang at a certain point. *'Mile:' One of the main characters from "A Tear of Vermillion". He helps the gang at a certain point. *'Subleader Rouca: '''The orphan from "A Tear of Vermillion". He seems more mature and he works under Captain Thomas. NPCs *'Ms. Rupthya:'' 'A Lady that established a program against "The Swing Gang". Among the volunteers, the First batch was sent to Gang's headquarters but ended up defeated, The second batch came together with Ms. Rupthya and recovered those who were injured. As the player, you will accompany the McBain company to find the gang. Eventually battling and defeating them, Ms. Rupthya will instead hire them than punishment. She would later join the party in Ryutom Island when the Banquet gets attacked by Pirate Ramon's black dragon, And Some sailors acted tough on her, Slade, who was later known as Thomas, Protected her.. She was flattered and impressed, even mentioning that Slade is a "brave and sure-footed person.." *'Mayor DeMille:' He is the Mayor of Kavaro. When he arrived at Ryutom Island, Over the Casino, you can see him playing the Roulette. He often fights with Ms. Meritos, The President of Meritos Company in Kavaro. He nominated Sid Balthazar, A pianist, to join the audition that will be held on Ryutom Island. Diva Wendy somehow mentioned that Without Mayor DeMille and Ms. Meritos, They couldn't have known what would have happened to Kavaro. *'Ms. Meritos:' President of the Meritos Company in Kavaro. She often fights and argues with Mayor DeMille. She also nominated Diva Wendy to join the audition in Ryutom Island. *'Diva Wendy:' An opera singer from Kavaro whom The McBain Company met at Ryutom Island.She was nominated by Ms.Meritos to join the audition in Ryutom Island. *'Sid Balthazar:' A pianist from Kavaro whom The McBain Company first met at Ryutom Island. He was nominated to join the audition by Mayor DeMille. *'Argus:' A male performer whom The McBain Company met at Ryutom Island. He had dark skin. He performs together with Kachua. They Both came from the same tribe. *'Kachua:' A female dancer whom The McBain Company met at Ryutom Island. She had dark skin. She performs together with Argus. They both came from the same tribe. *'Rish:' A wealthy and ruthless merchant and the owner of Ryutom Island. He held a Party in the Banquet. He collaborated with Pirate King Ramon, playing an act that Ramon had took him and Ambassador Bureger as hostages. He later appears at the end of the game, together with Pirate King Ramon. *'Emperor Rauzen:' Emperor of the Numeros Empire. *'Bureger:' The right-hand man of Commander Zenon. He is also an Ambassador that Collaborated with Rish and Pirate King Ramon. *'Zenon:' The Commander of the Numeros Empire. *'Necross:' Another one of Zenon's allies; specializes in magic. *'Ramon:' King of the Pirates. He has the Black Dragon. He later appears at the end of the game together with Merchant Rish. He was seen leaping with Joy that the world didn't end. *'Rozet:' A puppet master and old friend of McBain. Grandfather of Aida. *'Shuber:' A misunderstood music student at Leone's music institute. He lives at The Hilltop tavern. He rescues his Grandpa from the Swing Gang, because the Swing Gang seeks the Resonance Stone that was given to him personally by Leone. A mischievous student who often pulls pranks at his adviser, throwing bags that make people sneeze. *'Leone Friedrich Richter:' Creator of The Resonance Stones and in which each stone was engraved with musical notes that comprise the Water Melody which is a recreation of the Lost Melody used by the Water Tribe to seal the Harmful Frequencies to the Another World. He now lives in Another World with a silver-haired girl. *'Queen Merveel:' The queen of Another World. *'Princess Isabelle:' Chosen to be the next queen of Another World. *'Silver-haired girl:' The second candidate to become queen of Another World. When Isabelle was chosen as the next queen, Leone hid her with him in the Neverdawn Land so that she will not be in harm's way. Since in Another World they have to kill the other queen candidate once they have chosen one to preserve peace. Her true identity is Gueld, from the "Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch". *'Revas XIII:' The astrologer who serves the Queen but in reality their family is the one that rules Another World being that the queen is just a symbol for its people. *'Revas XIV:' Son of Revas XIII and the one who will serve the future queen. *'Stigma:' Prince Duorl's adviser and the regent of the Kingdom of Burodain. He later becomes the main antagonist in the game. He plans to transfer the Dark Sun to Another World so it will accelerate the growth of the Otherworldly Moon and destroy Another World. His initial motive to destroy Another World is due to his hatred towards the Revas family. Tuning Fork Throughout Weltluna, there are tuning forks. They are big yellowish forks that Forte can play at. It will teleport you to the transfer zone in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear Of Vermillion. There are three oracles. In the middle, you can play special scenarios. *The oracle to the left you can change scenarios and characters with a saved game. (You must have a The Legend of Heroes: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch or Tear Of Vermillion saved file) *At the right you can select characters you already have. *You must unlock and meet them in Racos Palma, Cathedral or Castle Amedra. To go to the cathedral, you must go exit Racos Palma by the North exit. To go to Castle Amedra, you go through the lighthouse. (Top part.) *You find characters such as Jurio and short-haired Avin. You can also get Sonomemorys by doing special scenarios. Navigation Category:Gagharv Trilogy